Stockholm Syndrome A Hidan Oneshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request. Hidan x OC. "Even though I've never felt threatened by Hidan, it was a simple fact that he was the bad guy and I was just the naïve little girl caught in his web. But, I didn't care one bit. I liked having him in my life. For someone linked with the Akatsuki, he sure was a lot of fun to be around."


The air was silent, not even a leaf dared to disturb the serine atmosphere that was the Hidden Leaf Village. It was almost five in the morning, but the sun wasn't even close to rising yet. I hated mornings, especially this early. And I swear to God, if _he_ didn't show up on time I was going to decapitate him.

Not that it would actually do any damage to his pretty face.

Hidan and I had been meeting here for the past few years. And over that time, we had struck up an interesting relationship. It was where we had met for the first time, and where over the years I unintentionally started to fall for the immortal Jashinist. It was a stupid decision on my part, considering he was my enemy and we could turn on each other in a heartbeat.

I mean, he was foulmouthed, and quick-tempered, and did horrible things to people. How dare he be so cute at the same time! I constantly wondered what it was that drew me to Hidan, because it clearly wasn't his award winning personality. Or was it? Could it be that opposites truly do attract? Maybe it was the fact that he was so powerful, or the fact that he's the enemy.

What's that called? Where the person falls in love with their enemy? Wait no, maybe it was their kidnapper. But, Hidan had never kidnapped me, so we're just going to pretend it was enemy. Oh! Right! Stockholm Syndrome, I think is what it's called. Even though I've never felt threatened by Hidan, it was a simple fact that he was the bad guy and I was just the naïve little girl caught in his web. But, I didn't care one bit. I liked having him in my life. For someone linked with the Akatsuki, he sure was a lot of fun to be around.

As I sat on a high branch, about ten feet above ground, I thought about my complicated boyfriend. He may have never called me his girlfriend outright like that, but his actions spoke louder than words. I was his, and he was mine. We just chose not to label ourselves.

It had to be approaching six by now, and still the silver haired man was nowhere to be found. That was, until I felt something brush over my fingers.

"It's about dang time, Hidan. I've been waiting for over an hour!" I didn't bother opening my eyes, since I was still in mid thought and I wasn't about to let him ruin my good vibes. It surprised me though when I didn't get a reply.

"Hidan?" I questioned when I felt the brushing sensation once again across my fingers. It was odd that he was being so gentle, usually he got impatient and we went straight into fight mode.

I cracked one of my eyes open, just to observe the situation, but Hidan was nowhere to be found. It wasn't unusual, we were high ranking ninja's after all, and if he wasn't able to effectively hide himself then really how did he make it in the Akatsuki. I was about to close my eyes again, when I felt the little tickle again.

Looking down, my eyes snapped open and I let out the most blood curdling scream ever. I was so worried about the thing I had just saw that I completely lost my balance and fell all the way to the ground, smashing through branches on my way. I landed with a 'humph' and quickly got up to dust myself off. Of course that's when Hidan started laughing at me, and walked out of the bushes.

"You jerk!" I hissed at him. He knew I hated bugs. They were creepy and crawly and had too many legs! There was a strong possibility that he had been the one to place the creepy crawly on me in the first place.

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little bug," He held up the dreaded centipede who had, just moments ago, decided to take refuge on my hand.

"You're late," I deadpanned.

"I was finalizing something with Kakuzu, my whole fcking world doesn't revolve around you." He crushed the poor insect between his fingers and started advancing on me. I was shocked that he hadn't called me a bitch yet honestly, since that was basically my nickname.

I waited until he was an arm's length away before flipping my brown hair over my shoulder like a drama queen and racing away from him. After that little bug fiasco, I wasn't about to let him get me that easily.

"What the hell, bitch?!"

Ahhhhhh, there it was.

I let a giggle flow from my lips and slowed down just enough so that he could catch me. We might have been equal opponents when it came to fighting, but I was definitely faster. His arms grabbed my waist and slammed me back to his chest. He wasn't the most graceful man, so we both ended up flat on the ground. Him on top of me.

"Why were you late again?" I decided to try and make small talk after I saw _that_ face. "Something about Kakuzu?"

"Why the hell would I tell you about that? Hmmmmmm, even I'm not stupid enough to trust a pretty fcking face like yours." He smirked as he began to trail kisses down my neck.

Believe it or not, but that was as close to a compliment as I ever got. It wasn't anything heart stopping, but he sure did get his point across. By this point it was useless to try and talk, since his hands had already made it inside my jacket. He sure didn't waste any time. We really only did two things together. This, and fight. Both were pretty fun, but honestly I'd rather fight.

We had just been finishing when I sensed a familiar chakra enter the area. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was Kakashi, since he usually came out here to read his pervy books in private.

"You should go," I whispered into his hair, "I'll see you here next week. But, I get to choose the activates!"

Hidan got up slowly and dressed before giving me a slight nod and running out of view. It might have seemed cold considering the intimate act he had just went through, but that was sweet in Hidan's eyes. Usually it was a 'shut up, bitch' or 'good riddance, bitch.' Trust me when I say, the nod was basically his way of saying I love you.

Even though we had parted on good terms, my gut had a sinking feeling in it. Something terrible was about to happen, either to me or him. But, we were ninja's and he was an S-ranked criminal. Our jobs were anything but safe. I straightened my clothing and walked out to talk to Kakashi.

"Good morning, Kakashi!" I waved, completely unaware that I still had twigs and all other kinds of foresty things caught in my hair.

"Oh, uhhh, good morning, Caroline!" He fumbled with his book before putting it away and waving back to me.

* * *

I hadn't been able to shake that feeling all week, and it was starting to irritate me. The anxiety was horrible. That's why, when Asuma's body was brought back to the Hidden Leaf, I knew even before word got around that the Akatsuki had been involved. After being romantically involved with someone for a long time, you start to feel what they feel, think what they think. You're connected, even if you're large distances apart.

That's why I tracked down where the battle had taken place, I wasn't about to be left with nothing but empty memories. I knew Hidan was stronger than them; he was immortal for Pete's sake. So, when Shikamaru claimed to kill him, I knew something was off. If Hidan really was dead, then this trip would provide a little bit of closure. But, if he wasn't, then that meant he was critically injured and I needed to find him.

I knew the exact moment I stepped on the battle ground. It smelled of blood, sweat, and dirt. A hard battle was fought here, and a part of me wished I had been here to witness it. It was clear that Kakuza was dead and gone. I didn't know him that well, we had only met once in passing, but I stopped to pay my respects anyway. He was Hidan's partner, criminal or not, I'd like to think of him as Hidan's closest friend.

I walked towards a forest, but once I got to the edge I stopped. I knew that this was the Nara's and only their clan members were allowed in. I also knew that Hidan was somewhere in there, since I could still feel his chakra radiating. It was faint, but still there.

"Idiot," I sighed before sitting on the ground. I knew Hidan wasn't dead, but he would be soon. I either had to sit here and wait for it to happen, or somehow convince the Nara's to let me in. Either way, this wasn't going to be fun.


End file.
